A rear wheel toe angle alteration control unit, a distribution control system for braking power, a distribution control system for driving power, or the like has been already known as the vehicle control system for controlling the turning of a vehicle. This kind of vehicle control system is, in general, provided with a plurality of actuators such as each motor for the rear wheel toe angle alteration, a sensor for inspecting the actuation of each wheel brake such as rear wheel toe angle sensor, or wheel speed sensor so as to watch the actuation of motors or wheel brakes.
In a case where a plurality of control units are included in the vehicle control system for controlling the turning of a vehicle, the technology for compensating the control of abnormal control unit, in which an abnormal actuation of one control unit makes the other's actuation to alter, has been already known. (Patent Literature 1) [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Laid-open Publication No. 142,893 of Heisei 8.
However, the conventional vehicle control system is only for watching each actuator as a controlled object, for example, only for watching the following to a target toe angle of a rear wheel actual toe angle or a presence of adhesive conditions. That is, in the conventional vehicle control system, left-and-right rear wheel actual toe angle could not be judged as the normal actuation in the cooperative actuation range according to driving conditions of a vehicle. Thus, the abnormal actuation will not be judged as taken into consideration of one value of the left-and-right rear wheel actual toe angle to the other value thereof. Therefore, the control of the rear wheel toe angle will not be judged to be abnormal as a whole vehicle body, even if it goes beyond a normal range.
The conventional vehicle control system is adapted to stop the anti-locking control and the distribution control for braking power on inspecting an abnormal condition of wheel speed in the distribution control unit for braking power. However, the abnormal actuation of wheel brake, hydraulic supply to the wheel brake, and hydraulic pressure unit as a controlled object will not be judged, based on whether the cooperative actuation range of wheel brake of the left-and-right wheel speed at turning a vehicle is within a normal range.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle control system for solving the above problem and a method for judging the abnormal actuation in the vehicle control system.
To solve the problem, the invention according to a first aspect, provides a control means of first and second actuators, an inspection means of actuation data of the first and second actuators, a judging means of actuation of the first and second actuators on the basis of the actuation data obtained by the inspection means. The judging means has a reference value fixing the actuation range of the first and second actuators to the prescribed vehicle movement to judge the abnormal condition of the actuation of the first and second actuators according to the reference value.
According to the first aspect, the judging means has a reference value fixing the actuation range of the first and second actuators to the prescribed vehicle movement to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators according to the reference value.
In the invention according to a second aspect, the first and second actuators are actuators for respectively and independently changing toe angles of the left-and-right wheel provided in a vehicle in the vehicle control system described in the first aspect. The actuating data is the left-and-right rear wheel actual toe angles, the reference value being within an actuation range of the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles fixed by vehicle speed.
According to the second aspect, the actuation range, which is a reference value of the abnormal judgment of the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles, is fixed according to vehicle speed to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators according to the reference value.
In the invention according to a third aspect, the judging means judges the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators in reference to the reference value according to vehicle speed and front wheel steering angle in the vehicle control system described in the first and second aspects.
According to the third aspect, the judging means can judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators in reference to the reference value according to vehicle speed and front wheel steering angle.
In the invention according to a fourth aspect, the invention is provided with a control unit of the first and second actuators, and an inspection sensor for inspecting the actuating data of the first and second actuators. The control unit has a judging portion of actuations of the first and second actuators by the actuation data inspected by the inspection sensor of the actuation. The judging portion has a reference value fixing the actuation range of the first and second actuators to the prescribed vehicle movement to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators according to the reference value.
According to the fourth aspect, the judging portion has a reference value fixing the actuation range of the first and second actuators to the prescribed vehicle movement to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators according to the reference value.
In the invention according to a fifth aspect, the first and second actuators are actuators for respectively and independently changing the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles provided in a vehicle in the vehicle control system described in the fourth aspect. The actuation data is left-and-right rear wheel actual toe angle, the reference value being within the actuation range of the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles fixed according to vehicle speed.
According to the fifth aspect, the actuation range of the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles, which is a reference value of the abnormal judgment, is fixed according to vehicle speed to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators on the basis of the reference value.
In the invention according to a sixth aspect, the judging portion judges the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators in reference to a reference value according to vehicle speed and front wheel steering angles in the vehicle control system described in the fifth aspect.
According to the sixth aspect, the judging portion judges the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators in reference to the reference value according to vehicle speed and front wheel steering angle.
In the invention according to a seventh aspect, the invention is a method for judging the abnormal actuation of the vehicle control system providing with the first and second actuators for respectively and independently changing the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles provided in a vehicle and controlling the turning of a vehicle, a control unit of the first and second actuators, and an inspection sensor of the actuating data of the first and second actuators. The invention is characterized in that the control unit has a reference value fixing an actuation range of the first and second actuators to the prescribed vehicle movement to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators according to the actuating data obtained by the inspection sensor and the reference value.
According to the seventh aspect, the control unit has a reference value fixing the actuation range of the first and second actuators to the prescribed vehicle movement to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators on the basis of the reference value.
In the invention according to an eighth aspect, the actuation data is left-and-right rear wheel actual toe angles in the method for judging the abnormal actuation described in the seventh aspect. The reference value is characterized by being the actuation range of the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles according to vehicle speed.
According to the eighth aspect, the actuation range of the left-and-right rear wheel toe angle in the control unit, which is a reference value of the abnormal judgment, is fixed according to vehicle speed to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators on the basis of the reference value.
The invention according to a ninth aspect is characterized by judging the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators in reference to the reference value on the basis of vehicle speed and front wheel steering angles in a method for judging the abnormal actuation described in the eighth aspect.
According to the ninth aspect, the control unit can judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators in reference to the reference value on the basis of vehicle speed and front wheel steering angles.
According to the invention described in the first and fourth aspects, as the invention is so constituted to judge the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators on the basis of both the actuation ranges of the first and second actuators for controlling the turning of a vehicle, the normal actuation of cooperative movement can be judged as a whole vehicle body.
In particular, according to the invention described in the second and fifth aspects, as a presence of the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators for controlling the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles can be judged, depending on whether the left-and-right rear wheel actual toe angle is within the actuation range of the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles fixed according to vehicle speed or not, a performance of turning control can be correctly judged in order to maintain a normal condition as a vehicle control system for controlling the turning.
According to the invention described in the third and sixth aspects, a performance of turning control according to vehicle speed and front wheel steering angle by the rear wheel toe angle can be judged to be normal or not, in a vehicle control system for fixing the rear wheel toe angle on the basis of vehicle speed and front wheel steering angle.
According to the invention described in the seventh aspect, as the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators is judged on the basis of both the actuation ranges of the first and second actuators for respectively and independently changing the rear wheel toe angles provided in a vehicle and controlling the turning of a vehicle, the normal actuation of cooperative movement can be correctly judged as a whole vehicle body to be normal or not.
In particular, according to the invention described in the eighth aspect, as a presence of the abnormal actuation of the first and second actuators for controlling the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles can be judged, depending on whether the left-and-right rear wheel actual toe angles is within the actuation range of the left-and-right rear wheel toe angles fixed according to vehicle speed or not, a performance of turning control can be correctly judged as a whole vehicle body in order to maintain a normal condition.
Furthermore, according to the invention described in the ninth aspect, the normal performance of turning control can be correctly judged on the basis of vehicle speed and front wheel steering angle by the rear wheel toe angle in the vehicle control system fixing the rear wheel toe angle according to vehicle speed and front wheel steering angle.